


The Benifits of Puppy Eyes

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bottom!Sam, Deepthroating, Evil Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Exhibitionism, Is there a tag for that?, Killing, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, There are people tied up and forced to watch, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: It helped a lot that he hadn't hit his growth spurt yet. With his tiny frame and boyish smile, little Sammy Winchester could open any door for him and his brother, even with the vile things they planned once they got through.From the way the woman smiles as she let's them in, Sammy's sure that it's about to be a great night. Well... a great night forthem.For her and her family? Not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the long loooooong wait between _Cannibalism Aside (Samn)_ fics. If you're reading this, rei_c and formalizing, it's because I need evil, evil Winchesters doing evil, evil things. Though this could never compare to your series, I need killers, and I need them now. 
> 
> WARNING: wincest, incest, underage, possibly a little dub-con-ish at times, killing, bathing in blood, a nice family of four tied up and forced to watch the boys fuck down and dirty on their coffee table. I'm pretty sure that's it. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

It helped a lot that he hadn't hit his growth spurt yet.

When Mrs. Lewis opened the door to Sammy's floppy brown hair and dimpled smile, he looked years younger than he should have. And Dean's hulking frame didn't do much to dispel the illusion. 

Her brow hardly wrinkled when Sammy looked up at her with eyes like a wounded puppy. 

“We’re lost, aren't we, Dean?” 

“Yeah, Sammy. Just a little.” 

“We’re just a little lost,” Sammy explained. “Can we use your phone please so we can get unlost?” 

Dean chuckled and ruffled his little brother’s hair, a half-smirk on his face.  _ Kids _ , his expression conveyed, and with an amused smirk of her own, Mrs. Lewis moved aside to let them in, not suspicious in the least. 

She turned to lead them down the hall when Dean’s arm came around her side. She couldn't help but yelp in surprise, but the sharp end of his knife dug shallowly into her neck to keep her from screaming. 

“Quiet,” Dean said, “and you won't get hurt.” 

She didn't know him well enough to hear the lie. 

Trusting him at his word—or maybe trusting someone to come to her rescue—Mrs. Lewis was pliant while Dean secured her wrists and ankles to a dining room chair. 

“Get the others,” Dean told Sammy. 

Without a word, the kid bounded up the stairs and disappeared into the hall. 

“Keep them calm,” Dean warned. “Or they might get themselves hurt.” 

Mrs. Lewis flinched away from the knife, but she nodded her understanding. 

“...playing a game. It's so much fun, right Dean?” 

Sammy bounced down the stairs with a set of twins in tow. The little girls definitely took after their mother. Sweet and innocent all the way through, they followed Sammy without complaint down the stairs and right into a nightmare. 

“Mommy?” 

Mrs. Lewis chuckled nervously. “Just a game, Maddie.” 

“See?” Sam grabbed Maddie’s hand and pulled her closer to Dean. “Just a game. Don't you wanna play?” 

“I wanna play,” her sister responded, not wanting to be left out. 

“Go and get Mr. Lewis, Sammy,” Dean ordered. “I'll get the girls set up.” 

“Okay, Dean,” Sammy chirped as he ran off. 

It took less than a minute for Dean to truss the girls up like their mother. 

“Just gotta be quiet,” Dean told them, “so we can surprise your daddy.” 

The girls squirmed in their bindings but were otherwise silent as Sam led Mr. Lewis down the stairs. 

“...said to get you so you could help.” 

“Well, I guess we'll just have to help her then, won't we?” 

“Yes, sir!” 

Mr. Lewis chuckled. “That's a good…” he trailed off as he caught sight of his wife and children. 

Dean’s knife came up again to Mrs. Lewis’s throat.

“Don't make any stupid moves,” Dean warned. 

“What do you want?” Mr. Lewis pleaded. “I'll give you anything you want as long as you don't hurt them.” 

Sammy grabbed Mr. Lewis’s hand and tried to pull him into the dining room. “C’mon,” Sam said, impatient. “You gotta get tied up too.” 

Dean chuckled. “You heard the kid.” 

Mr. Lewis glanced to his left, judging the distance between himself and the front door. 

“Like I told your wife, I won't hurt any of you as long as you cooperate. Promise.” 

A genuine smile touched Sammy’s face when Mr. Lewis allowed himself to be pulled into the dining room and tied to a chair. 

“Just take what you need and leave,” Mrs. Lewis pleaded. 

Dean grinned. “I really don't think you want me to do that, ma'am.” 

He slid the knife over her blouse and tapped on the top button. His eyes slid up to meet hers as he thumbed over her lip. 

“Get your hands off of her!” 

Dean laughed as he stepped away. 

“That's not funny, Dean.” Sammy pouted. 

“Oh come on. I'm just having a little fun.” 

“ _ Humph _ .” 

Dean sighed. “ _ Fine _ , I'll stop.” 

“Thank you.” 

“But you're making it up to me.” 

Sam chewed on his bottom lip. “Like always?” 

“Nuh-uh,” Dean said,sliding closer. “More.” 

Sammy looked at the floor. “...’kay.” It wasn't much more than a whisper, but it was enough. 

Dean grinned. “Awesome.” 

In under a minute, Dean had divulged himself of all of his clothes, much to the dismay of his captives. 

_ What the hell do you think you're doing? _ mixed seamlessly with the  _ Let us go _ ’s and the  _ Don't do this _ ’s. 

Completely naked, Dean shoved a rag in each of their mouths and tied them off into makeshift gags. There was a fine line between amusement and annoyance and the Lewis’s were straddling it. 

Through muffled pleas, Dean glided the knife over the mother's cheek, slid a palm over the father's clothed cock, made his way to the girls and twisted a finger through a ringlet of hair. He gave a quick peck to one of their cheeks before he made his way back to Sammy, who stood nervously before his audience. 

Despite his nervous appearance, Sammy loved it. Every second. Especially when he could see the strain of muscles as both parents realized what was about to happen. They cried out in fear—not for themselves or for their girls, but for  _ Sammy _ , the little boy that had been brought along as a prop for his older brother’s nefarious deeds, probably against his will, and now said brother was taking advantage of the innocent little thing. 

As much as Sammy loved when Dean teased and played—he could watch Dean for hours—nothing beat seeing the glimpse of panic that shined through when Dean began touching him. 

Dean’s hand slid under Sam’s shirt and began tweaking his nipples, making Sam moan and their captives flinch. 

It was sick. It was wrong. There truly was no justice in the world if rotten boys like Dean could hurt others as Sam had been hurt, possibly for years judging by the way Sam stood stock still and let Dean’s hands roam without a fight. 

They pulled against their restraints, trying to fight for him since he couldn't fight for himself.

Sam was sure Mr. and Mrs. Lewis had expected that Dean would force himself on one of them, probably one of the twins, but never would they have thought that Dean would shift his focus to Sam this way, not until Dean wrapped a hand around Sam’s neck and ordered, “On your knees, Sammy.” 

Sam dropped to the floor and reached out a hand to stroke Dean’s cock.  

“That's a good boy.” 

Sam swallowed hard and leaned in to lick over the tip. 

“You gonna take it all this time?” 

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam whispered. Tiny puffs of air ghosted over Dean’s cock. 

“Go ahead. Show ‘em how good you are for me.” 

Sammy took a deep breath before placing his lips over the head of Dean’s cock. He suckled lightly, letting the taste of his brother glide over his tongue, the salty wet precome washing down his throat. 

Dean moaned immediately, spurred on by the renewed protests of the captive family beside them. His hips rocked gently, not enough to force more of his cock into Sam’s mouth, but enough that Sam could tell he wanted to. 

When Sammy looked up at his brother, lips stretched obscenely around Dean’s cock, their eyes met. 

_ Oh god, Sammy, your mouth _ , Dean’s eyes said. But they also said,  _ I need you _ and  _ Please _ . 

Sam pulled back to kiss the tip of Dean’s cockhead and the sight drove Dean to action. A hand wrapped around the back of his neck, too strong for Sam to fight, and pulled him closer to Dean, the head of his brother’s cock forcing its way further inside. 

The large shaft rested heavily on his tongue, filling his mouth completely. This much he could handle. 

But then Dean pressed in further, his cock finally meeting resistance in Sam’s willing mouth against the back of his throat. Every time they tried to do this, this was the point that Sam had to stop. Dean’s cock was too big, and Sammy’s throat was too small to house it. 

Dean was persistent though. 

This time he didn't let Sam pull away. Dean’s second hand came around the back of Sam’s neck, fingers threaded together behind it so that Sam didn't have anywhere to go but forward. 

Dean pulled hard, breaking quickly through what little resistance Sam’s throat had offered. 

Sam gagged as the thick shaft pumped deeper into his mouth than it ever had before, but Dean’s praise urged him on, made him want to be good. 

“Taking me like a champ, kiddo. Knew you could do it. Just needed an audience, didn't you? Wanted them to know how big of a cockslut you were. And now they know, Sammy.”

Tears ran down Sam’s cheeks and mixed with the spit dripping from Dean’s cock. 

“ _ Fuck _ . You should see yourself. Look like a proper slut with my cock in your throat like this.” 

Sam wanted to respond, tell Dean that he was always a slut for his brother’s cock, but he could hardly breathe with his throat stretched beyond imagination, let alone speak. 

“Should see how long you can keep my cock in here before you pass out. Bet you'd love that, wouldn't you, Sammy?” 

_ God yes, Dean. Please.  _

Dean chuckled. “Next time. For now, I wanna enjoy your tight little ass.” 

Sammy coughed roughly when Dean pulled out of his throat. He swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath, but he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He'd done it. Finally. 

“You ready to give them a real show?” 

Sam nodded and lay back on the coffee table. Gagged as they were, Sammy knew he couldn't  _ really _ hear their protests, but he could imagine.

Dean pulled off Sam's shirt— _ You can’t do this. _

Slipped off his jeans— _ Stop it right there. _

Gone were his Spiderman undies— _ He's just a child. _

A kiss on the neck— _ You're sick. _

A finger inside of him— _ You're evil. _

Dean draping over him, parting Sam's legs— _ This is wrong. _

The thick shaft filling him up— _ Please just stop. _

And Sammy reveled in every second of it. His back bowed with the force of Dean’s thrusts, just right where he needed it, hitting his sweet spot and making him groan. His eyes rolled, lips parted, fingers clenched and dug into his big brother's back. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,  _ Sammy _ . So tight for me. No matter how many times I fuck you, you're still always so tight.” 

Sam didn't know what he looked like, but from the renewed protests of their hostages, Sam was certain they mistook his desperate whine for one of protest. They couldn't know how much he needed his brother's cock inside him at that moment. A whimper sounded from his left, and Sam glanced beside him at one of the twins, hardly older than he was, and he grinned as he canted his hips into his brother's thrusts, taking him deeper.

“My little cockslut,” Dean praised as he drilled his cock into Sam’s hole as hard as he could. 

Dean knew how hard he got off like this, when they'd go fast and dirty, eyes all on them, hatred and fear and disgust tangible in the air around them as Dean—looking much older than his sixteen years—fucked his little brother's spit-slick ass. 

“Think he's little now?” Dean teased them. “Just imagine a little tyke crawling into my lap, looking for his brother’s cock to keep him warm at night. Kid’s always been insatiable. Ain't that right, Sammy?” 

Sam nodded frantically. “Need more, Dean. Need it.  _ Please _ .” 

Dean lifted his legs, bent him nearly in half, and thrusted hard enough to bruise. 

Sam felt it in his stomach, was sure that if he looked down he would be able to see the outline of his brother’s cock inside of him, but before he got the chance, his orgasm hit him like a freight train, unexpected and completely overwhelming.

“That’s right, Sammy. Come on my cock.”  

Sam screamed as he came with Dean's cock spearing him open. The sharp pain of being stretched to the brink of too much had him nearly blacking out with the force of it. But instead, Sam floated in the afterglow. Pleasure flooded his body, making his skin tingle every time Dean's cock hit that wonderful little spot inside him. 

“Fuck, Sam, so tight.  _ God _ .” 

Sammy's eyes rolled lazily toward their captives, half blurred as Dean continued to thrust into him with almost animalistic fervor. He saw the resignation in their eyes as he lay there and simply took the brutal thrusts of his brother’s cock. It wasn't long before his own glazed over, barely registering the sight before him over his own pained pleasure.

He hardly felt Dean release inside him, though he couldn't help his whimper when Dean pulled his cock out and let Sam's hole flutter around empty air. He wanted his brother back where he belonged even though he knew it wasn't plausible, not when they had things to do.

"Don't worry, Sammy," Dean assured him. "I'll take care of everything."

And Sam was grateful. His limbs were jelly, much too loose to move. Even keeping his eyelids open was nearly too much work in the post-coital, endorphin-rushed haze, but he didn't want to miss a single moment of what came next. 

Ass filled to the brim with his big brother's come, naked and displayed on the coffee table with bruises on his hips and tear-streaked eyes avidly watching their captives, Sam smiled as Dean opened the throats of the Lewis family and bathed in their blood before round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? *puppy eyes*


End file.
